


Breaking and Entering

by juicytree21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicytree21/pseuds/juicytree21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm unashamed of my love for Hulkeye.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unashamed of my love for Hulkeye.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Clint?” Natasha was staring at him with one eyebrow cocked.

 

“It’s tradition, Nat. Someone always pranks the principal at the end of the school year. The obvious choice this year is me.”

 

“I don’t care if you’re the “class clown”, you’re going to get yourself arrested. AGAIN!” He waved her off and shouldered his backpack.

 

“I’m not gonna get arrested, OK? I promise.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Whatever you say, dumb ass. Make sure you put fresh batteries in your hearing aids though. You have to be able to hear the police coming.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Clint crouched down outside one of the science classrooms window, a lock picking kit in his hand. He fiddled with the lock for a second before the latch sprung. He cheered softly and opened the window. He climbed through the window and immediately froze.

 

A figure was standing at the front of the classroom rifling through the teacher’s desk drawer. He couldn’t see who the person was but it appeared they hadn’t seen him. He crawled under one of the lab stations and quickly shoved his lock picking kit into his pocket. 

 

“I know you’re there.” Clint grimaced and poked his head out from under the lab station. The person had turned their flashlight off so he couldn’t see who he was talking too.

 

“Shit.” He stood up and the person turned the lamp on the desk on. The room lit up and Clint squinted, his eyes adjusting to the light.

 

“Why are you here?” He opened his eyes and froze.

 

Bruce Banner was standing at the front of the classroom with his arms crossed. His glasses were resting low on his face and his hair was windblown. Half of his shirt was untucked and he looked angry and embarrassed at the same time.

 

“Bruce? I should be asking you the same thing.” He walked to the front of the classroom and placed his backpack on the desk.

 

“I’m looking for something.” He continued digging through the desk and Clint frowned.

 

“You need some help?” Bruce shook his head.

 

“I’m fine. Go pull your senior prank or whatever.” Clint nodded and shouldered his bag. 

 

“Hey, Clint. We’re not going to tell anyone about this right?” Clint smirked and opened the classroom door.

 

“Of course not.” He winked and Bruce blushed furiously.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“You take the left wing, I’ll go right.” Clint froze and threw down his spray paint. He peered out of the small window in the door. Two officers were walking down the halls, their flashlight beams moving about. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He quickly grabbed his supplies and jumped up on the principal’s desk. He reached up and pried the vent cover off and slipped it into the vent shaft. He pulled himself up into the vents right as one of the officer’s pressed their nose to the glass. Clint placed the vent cover back in place before slowly crawling towards the opposite end of the school. 

 

Crawling through the vents quietly was more difficult than he thought it would be. Every rumble of the sheet metal could alert the officers to his location and he was NOT getting arrested again. Finally he managed to shimmy up one of the vent shafts leading to the second floor.

 

He dropped out of the vents into one of the supply closets and breathed a sigh of relief. He put the cover back on and peered out of the closet. One of the officers was standing at the end of the hall, her back to him. 

 

He grimaced and moved to close the closet door when he noticed Bruce crouching down behind one of the pillars in the halls, a notebook in his arms. He looked up and clearly saw Clint staring at him in shock. He quickly crawled to the closet and dove between Clint’s legs to get into the room.

 

Clint closed the door quietly and locked it from the inside. He pressed his back to the door and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He slid to the floor and pulled the beanie off of his head.

 

“Fuck! That was close!” Clint said softly. Bruce nodded in agreement.

 

“How did the cops know we were here?” Bruce asked. Clint opened his mouth to answer when he remembered the conversation he’d had with Natasha earlier that day. He pulled out his phone and shot a text off to Natasha.

 

**CLINT: u called the cops? How could u?**

**NATASHA: don’t hate the player. hate the game.**

**CLINT: really? R u serious rite now? im gonna kill u.**

**NATASHA: :D**

 

He pocketed his phone and groaned. Bruce looked worried and frowned. 

 

“What?”

 

“My friend is the one who called the cops.” Bruce looked horrified.

 

“Why would they do that?” 

 

“Because she likes to torture me.”  
______________________________________________________________________

Clint and Bruce sat on the floor in uncomfortable silence for several minutes. They could still hear the officers in the school and even heard a K9 unit barking every few minutes.

 

“Why haven’t they given up yet?” Bruce finally asked.

 

“I have no fucking clue. But I think we’re stuck with each other for the unforeseeable future.” Bruce nodded and pushed his glasses up. 

 

“I’m Clint Barton. In case you didn’t know.” He offered his hand and Bruce shook it tentatively.

 

“Bruce Banner. But I think you already knew that.” Clint nodded.

 

“So why were you here?” Clint asked. Bruce held up the notebook he was still clutching.

 

“Mr. Pierce confiscated my journal earlier today.” 

 

“Isn’t he the asshole that printed out copies of that girl's diary last year and distributed them to the entire junior class?” Bruce nodded and clutched the notebook closer.

 

“He read one of the pages aloud after he took it. And then he read it silently for the rest of class.” Clint gaped and shook his head in horror.

 

“And you didn’t kill him? I would have murdered that fucker.” 

 

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have been writing in it anyways.” Clint shook his head.

 

“That doesn’t mean he has the right to invade your privacy like that. Are you OK?” Bruce nodded and brought his knees up to his chest. 

 

They sat in silence again before they saw a beam of light creep under the door. Clint crawled backwards across the closet until he was sitting next to Bruce. The doorknob turned and they both held their breath in anticipation.

 

“Door’s locked. Move to the next one.” The light disappeared and they both  
sighed in relief. Clint laughed quietly and Bruce snickered.

 

“I feel like a criminal.” Bruce whispered.

“Well if we get caught, we are criminals.” Clint said with a smile.

 

‘I get the feeling you’ve done this before.” 

 

“I have. And I was arrested. Three months probation.” Bruce frowned.

 

“That’s not reassuring.”  
______________________________________________________________________

Finally they heard the officers leaving the school. They heard the sharp sound a siren, signaling their departure. They sighed and Clint pulled out his phone. 

 

“It’s one in the morning. Damn it.” 

 

“Good thing it’s Saturday.” Bruce said with a smile.

 

“My mom is gonna kill me if I don’t get home soon. She won’t ground me but that doesn’t mean she won’t lecture me.” He stood up and offered a hand to Bruce. He pulled the boy to his feet and smiled.

 

“This was fun, Banner. You’re pretty cool.” 

 

“Thanks. You’re cool too.” He was blushing slightly. Clint pulled his discarded beanie back onto his head and shouldered his backpack.

 

“Let’s find a way out of this damn school.”  
______________________________________________________________________

They made their way back to the science classroom where Clint had made his entrance. They made sure it looked as if they’d never been there before they climbed out the window. Clint pulled the window shut and locked it.

 

They snuck across the campus until they were back on city streets. Bruce was still clutching his notebook but he seemed more relaxed than he’d been before. They walked for a few blocks before Bruce stopped on Maple Avenue. 

 

“This is my street.” Bruce said.

 

“I can’t believe this night is already over. I had a lot of fun. Despite us sitting on  
hard linoleum for most of it.” 

 

“I had fun too.” 

 

“We should hang out again. Maybe later today.” Clint raised his eyebrow and Bruce blushed.

 

“That sounds fun.” Clint stepped closer to Bruce, a smile on his face.

 

“I’ll give you my number then.” He pulled a pen out and scribbled his number on the back of Bruce’s notebook. 

 

Bruce glanced down at the number before smiling up at Clint. He tucked his notebook under his arm and stepped away from Clint.

 

“Bye.” He turned to walk away but Clint reached out and grabbed his arm. 

 

He pulled Bruce over to him and stared at him for a second before cupping his cheek. Bruce stared up at him in shock, his face completely flushed red.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Clint asked softly.

 

“Yes.” 

 

Clint cupped both of his cheeks before leaning in to kiss Bruce. It was chaste and sweet and Clint wished it had lasted longer. He pulled away from Bruce who was smiling sweetly.

 

“I’ll see you later.” Bruce said softly. Clint nodded and watched the older boy walk away, leaving him standing on the corner of Maple and Isley at one in the morning with a stupid grin on face.


End file.
